Dungeons
= Daily Dungeons = All Dungeons may be Re-entered for a 300 food fee after using the required entrance item. This is available until the next dungeon reset (around PVP arena time). These are brief notes targeted at people who are already familiar with the dungeons; full details are available on each dungeon's Wiki page. Inquisition (Map 3) Requirements: * 450 Str to open * Inquisition Symbol required to enter daily Recommended Team: * 2,400+ rating for all heroes * Triangle team (Pally, Priest, Elementalist, DPS) * High AR for whole team * Bleed immunity Brief Instructions: * Turn dial * Turn dial * Kill boss in Right Room * Turn dial * Turn dial * Collect rope from upper left corner * Turn dial * Place rope ladder in bottom right of Right Room * Turn dial * Go to the upper right corner of bottom room (other side of the wall from where rope was placed) and climb into the room * Light fire on stove in upper right of Right Room * Go to rope and climb out * Kill boss two squares below entrance Minimum rewards to farm: * Lobster Gauntlet Blueprints * 4+ Argentine Knight Shields * 5 Ancient Hilts * 10 Beast Skulls Dark Rift (Map 5) Requirements: * Glowing Branch required to enter daily (5 times) Recommended Team: * Start as early as you can afford the Branches Brief Instructions: * Each level has three minion encounters in random locations * After killing the minions a boss will spawn in a random location * Defeat boss to access deeper levels Minimum rewards to farm: * Unique rewards starting at level 30, get all of them * Several quests as you progress Hollow Valley (Map 7) Requirements: * Exorcism Power required to enter daily * You can do Hollow Valley, Farhill Manor, Underground Colosseum, Sherlock, and Fortune Hunter for one stamina cost if you bring enough food Recommended Team: * 2,200+ rating for all heroes * Triangle team (Pally, Priest, Elementalist, DPS) * Good Res needed, Priest heal will buff Res for team Brief Instructions: * There are ten groups of people in the area you can access; five of them are monsters * Use Spyglass on the following five groups of people to expose them as monsters, then kill them ** A tall thin woman is sitting on a wet rock listlessly with two children in her arms. ** Several middle-aged men are sitting on wet ground, as if they are thinking about something. ** Several young men and women are leaning against the mossy stone table, they look dejected. ** Several short fat people curl up in a damp corner, constantly looking around. ** A tall alcoholic man lying on the damp rock, with two round bags next to him. * Take the five fragments collected from the five monsters to the center of the map * A mini-boss will spawn in the lower left or lower right; kill it * Kill the Black Warlocks in the far upper right corner * After defeating the Warlocks the first time, a fake Rholana will appear near the boss location; continue talking to her until you can fight her, then kill her Minimum rewards to farm: * Witherwood Staff Blueprints * 10 Vision Powders Farhill Manor (Map 8) Requirements: * Manor Key required to enter daily for Hard mode * 150 food required to enter daily for regular mode (weaker rewards) * You can do Hollow Valley, Farhill Manor, Underground Colosseum, Sherlock, and Fortune Hunter for one stamina cost if you bring enough food Recommended Team: * 2,000+ rating for all heroes * Triangle team (Pally, Priest, Elementalist, Assassin) * Plague immunity Brief Instructions: * Kill all ten Ghost encounters in the entrance area * Unlock door to North room with the ten crystals collected from Ghosts * Kill Knight Tulus in upper left corner * Kill Baron Rotten in lower left corner Minimum rewards to farm: * Inflammable Cloth Blueprints * 3 Magic Boots * 15 God's Servant Notes Shever's Tomb (Map 11) Requirements: * Reproduced Dragon Pattern Coin required to enter daily * Start with at least 700 food so you can leave and reenter to tomb * You can exit to Map 12 and return to Sanctuary from there without having to walk all the way back to the Map 11 entrance * One hero needs at least 465 Dex and 400 Spd * All heroes need at least 315 Dex Recommended Team: * 2,000+ rating for all heroes * Triangle team (Pally, Priest, Elementalist, Assassin) Brief Instructions: * Lion path * Combat (Golems) * Combat (Golems) * Investigate * Disable * Combat (Golems) * Combat (Golems) * Open the Chest * Continue (don't rest) * Pass / Check / Exit: After opening the chest you want to exit the dungeon before any more combats * Move 1 square away then reenter the Tomb (300 Food required) * Tiger path * Combat (Golems) * Gently * Combat (Wraiths) * Dismantle * Combat (Golems) * Leap Rift * Combat (Golems) * Boar door (sometimes there is no Boar door; in that case take Lizard door) * Combat (Lizard) * Leopard door * Combat (Golems) * Elephant door * Combat (Wraiths) * Rhino door * Check trigger * Dismantle trigger * Enter Black Marble * Kill Shever Minimum rewards to farm: * 3 Swiftness Boots Elements Tower (Map 11) Requirements: * Crystal Element required to enter daily * Due to a possible bug, after you kill Giants and Dragons, exit game and restart it before engaging Demon Recommended Team: * Priest 6k+ hp, 80+ AR and Res, Mage full Mag (~900), Assassin full Dex (~800), Pally full heal (Healing at ~2k) * Setup for Giants and Dragons: Heal on Mage 50/60, Priest 70/80, adjust manually on Pally with people with DoT * Setup for Demon: ** Priest: 1% Ally heal only ** Mage: Fireball/Iceball only ** Assassin DoT skills (Fading Flame Blade a + from map 15) ** Pally: Heal priest manually on refresh ** Start with pally heal on priest for AR buff, before boss hits then keep healing priest. Brief Instructions: * Combats 1-4, 6-9, 11-14 are Giants * Combat 5 is Guardian Fire Dragon * Combat 10 is Guardian Wind Dragon * Combat 15 is Guardian Ice Dragon * Combat 16 is Tower Demon Minimum rewards to farm: * 2 Curse Rings * 1 Protection Ring * 1 Demon Spike Wand The Bootcamp (Map 14) Requirements: * Ghost Spirits required to enter daily Recommended Team: * Triangle team (Pally, Priest, Elementalist, DPS) * 40-60 AR and Res on all heroes * Bleed immunity * Stun immunity on Priest * Mag down immunity on Priest and Elementalist Brief Instructions: * Just a straight series of combats until boss * Dragon is immune to all debuffs so no DoT will hurt it * DH will kill Dragon more quickly but will be slower for fights leading up to boss * Manually heal with Priest at beginning of combat to put up Res buff Minimum rewards to farm: * 2 Winter Scale Armors * 15 Frost Arcane Pages Eternal Maze (Map 15) Requirements: * Square Signet required to enter daily * There are multiple paths; refer to the Maze map Succubus Setup: * Dark Knight, Priest, Pally, Frost mage * AR/Resist 100+, IFC on all ** DK all skills active, taunt 1% ** Pally heal 30% self, 80% ally, stun ** Frost Mage heal 30% self, 40% ally, stun ** Pope 100% Heal Dark Mage Setup: * Dark Knight, Priest, Pally, Frost mage * AR/Resist 100+, Priest use Swiftness Boots and Lobster Gauntlets ** DK all skills active, taunt 1% ** Pally heal 30% self, 80% ally, stun ** Frost Mage heal 30% self, 40% ally, stun ** Pope 100% Heal Elf Assassin setup: * Dark Knight, Priest, Pally, Frost mage * AR/Resist 100+, DK use Runes Armor ** DK all skills active, taunt 1%; manually keep AR buff from Taunt if needed ** Pally heal 30% self, 80% ally, stun ** Frost Mage heal 30% self, 40% ally, stun ** Pope 100% Heal Evil Spirit Dark Servant setup: * Dark Knight, Priest, Pally, Frost mage * AR/Resist 100+, Priest needs high Spd and Dodge, Elementalist use Sanctuary Armor, DK use Titan Armor ** DK all skills active, taunt 1% ** Pally heal 30% self, 80% ally, stun ** Frost Mage heal 30% self, 40% ally, stun ** Pope 100% Heal Minimum rewards to farm: * Judgement Blade Blueprints * 8-12 Sapphire Rings * 2 Magic Crystal Pendants * 2 Enchanted Plate Mail Misty Island (Map 16) Requirements: * Wind Signet required to enter daily Recommended Team: * Several team options recommended; read the Misty Island page Minimum rewards to farm: * All Lunar items * 3 Night Seal Breast Plates * 1-2 Dead Bone Storm Horn * 12-16 Decadence Armlets * 2-4 Light-built Heaven Band = Daily Activities (not dungeons) = Desolated Arena (Map 3) Once per day select a difficulty (Novice, Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced), face three warm-up combats, then one boss combat. Battles and rewards increase with difficulty. Exchange the Fighter's Souls you receive as rewards for four items. Once all four items are claimed the Arena will disappear. Underground Colosseum (Map 9) * Fight 1 - Pay 500 Gold - Win 1,000 Gold * Fight 2 - Pay 500 Gold - Win 1,000 Gold * Fight 3 - Pay 1,000 Gold - Win 2,000 Gold * Fight 4 - Pay 1,000 Gold - Win 2,000 Gold * Fight 5 - Pay 2,000 Gold - Win 4,000 Gold, 1 Gladiator's Proof * Fight 6 - Pay 3,000 Gold - Win 6,000 Gold, 2 Gladiator's Proof Fortune Hunter (Map 9) Fight the Fortune Hunter once per day for 500 souls. Sherlock (Map 9) Talk to Sherlock to get locations of three people who owe Sherlock 5,000 Gold each. Go collect all three then return to Sherlock for a reward of 1,500 Gold. If you keep the 15,000 Gold and don't return it to Sherlock he will not respawn ever again. Wind Spectre (Map 10) Play hide and seek. The Spectre will give you a location near where he will hide; find him 6-7 times and he will get mad and fight you. You can leave the map and return (if you run out of food, for example) and he will still be hiding where he said he would be. The Crystal Elements you get from him are required to enter the Element Tower. Furious Shadow Dragon (Map 13) The Dragon will spawn as a gold dragon's head icon in a random location on Map 13. Kill once per day for Blackblood (DK transfer mat). The Dragon does not cast the Old God's Curse, so you do not need Dwarf Helmets, but the other monsters on this map do, so avoid them all. Arena (Sanctuary) Assemble a team and play against other players in live PvP (you may fight a ghost team if the game cannot find a suitable opponent). Earn Honor Fragments that can be used to trade with the Sage in Red Robes. Play in the Arena every day for eight battles to open a daily chest for extra Honor Fragments. Dying in the Arena has no negative consequences, so fight in the Ruins as soon as you can, and do it every day. Ruins (Sanctuary) The Ruins are complex and take a lot of planning; read the Ruins page for details. Dying in the Ruins has no negative consequences, so fight in the Ruins as soon as you can, and do it every day. Loot (any map) You can collect up to five Loot per day. Every normal monster type you encounter on maps (not bosses) can drop a different kind of loot. Each loot can be upgraded to level 8 and at each level the piece of loot adds another stat/ability bonus. Each type of loot has different stats it can gain; the Loot page has details on which monsters drop which Loot and which Loot can get which stats. You may want to focus on farming Loot early in the day; doing other actions or farming may get you Loot you aren't interested in.